Coming Home
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Three years ago, Seshoumaru left Kagome at the alter, believing she cheated on him. When he learns of the tragic fate that has befallen Kagome, he rushes back to see her. Will he win her back or will she deny him his home and her heart?
1. Chapter 1

He watched her smile as she tickled the little boy. The child giggled and she kissed his cheek. The other children rushed towards her, demanding the same treatment. Her face was flushed and her smile was this the same girl who he had left at the alter three years ago?

Frowning, Seshoumaru Taisho turned on his heel and left. Somehow, the image of her smiling face couldn't leave him.

Seshoumaru had known Kagome ever since high school. However, he had never met her, never talked to her, until that fateful day when they had been paired together on their history assignment. He had been shocked, as had she been. Kagome was the shy and quiet type, while Seshoumaru was arrogant Ice Prince of the school. With his good looks, he had even obtained his own fan club. However, he ignored them like he ignored everyone else.

At the end of the day, he had found her in the library.

"We shall start upon our assignment."

Kagome had simply raised a brow at him and shrugged, "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

A little perturbed that she wasn't fawning over him, he had thrown out the most difficult topic in mind. To his fascination, she had launched into an intricate discussion on said topic.

After that life had become increasingly haywire. Despite popular belief, Kagome had been no pushover. She had fought him, argued with him, defended her causes, and made him fall in love with her.

To this day, he remembered the day he had finally tried asking her out. He had been awkward for Seshoumaru Taisho never asked anyone out. However, things never went as he planned. She had been angry at him for something and they had started arguing.

Before he knew it, he'd pushed her against the wall and dominated her mouth. His hunger for her had even shocked him. His mouth was brutal and his tongue lethal as he attacked her. Instead of fighting him, she had moaned out and kissed him back. Pulling back from her, he had gasped for breath and looking in her eyes he had demanded that she go out with him.

She didn't put up much of a fight.

They had dated for six years, their passion wild and unrestrained. He had expected it to die out soon enough, but somehow it never did. He had discovered her secrets, her joys, her passions. And she in turn supported him in everything he did. He was crazy about her and yet was never able to tell her he loved her. She was gentle, yet fiery and passionate. She loved children and wanted to become a historian one day.

He had proposed to her after they had graduated from Tokyo University, together. That night, as he held out the ring, he told her he loved her. For the first time, he saw her tears. She said yes. They set the date for after six months. Both of them had been filled with joy.

Then a month before the wedding, Kagome had starting acting strange. Taking it as wedding jitters, he had dismissed it. Then two days before the wedding, his secretary, Kagura had handed him an envelope of photographs of Kagome siting in a cafe with another man.

Shocked and disbelieving, he had decided to confront her. On his way home, he had seen her standing in front of a building, with the same man. They had been talking urgently and then she had buried her face in her hands. She had then looked up and flung her arms around him, her face so blissful, so happy, that Seshoumaru had been enraged. However, instead of confronting her there and then, he had chosen a colder way to repay her back for her unfaithfulness.

He left her at the alter. While he should have been saying his vows, he had been boarding a plane to the States. He had never contacted Kagome after that.

Yet, his heart yearned for her. He had tried sleeping with other woman, but it didn't erase his feelings for her. He found himself near the phone every night just wantong to hear her voice. One day, he had called her number. She had answered, her voice rough with sleep. He had remained silent, satisfied with just hearing her voice. He recorded her voice.

Every night, he would replay it. "Hello? Um, hello? Is anybody there? Helloooo?"

It was not much, but it soothed him and he started sleeping easier. However, a week ago, his half brother visited him from Japan.

Inuyasha had always been brash and violent. He had come to intern at Seshoumaru's firm. It was through him that he found out something that had shocked him and made him rush back to Japan in search of the woman he had once intended to marry.

He stared across the park, lost in his thoughts when a soft, hesitant voice spoke his name, "S-Seshoumaru? Is that you?"

He had whirled around, his eyes falling on the young woman sitting in a wheelchair. Her face was pale as if she had seen a ghost. His eyes widened and he took a step forward. He murmured her name hoarsely, "Kagome."

However, before he could approach her, she wheeled herself back and looked at the ground between them. It seemed that she didn't want to look at him.

"S-So, how have you been?"

Seshoumaru looked at her, everything in him wanting to run towards her and hold her in his arms.

"I have been fine. How have you been?"

He cringed at the way he sounded.

She shrugged, "Okay."

They remained in awkward silence before she cleared her throat and looked across the park, "I know it doesn't matter now, but would you tell me why?"

"Why?" he echoed.

She looked at him, her face blank, as if wearing a mask, "Why'd you leave me at the alter?"

Seshoumaru tucked his hands in his pockets, his mouth dry, "You were having an affair."

Kagome jolted, "Huh?"

Her tone was disbelieving, and confused, "I was having an affair? With whom exactly?"

Suddenly, Seshoumaru felt unsure. He had never asked her, just decided it after watching her hug the strange man.

"I saw pictures of you and another man. I then came upon you holding him."

"Which man? When?"

"Two days before the wedding."

Kagome suddenly went pale, and her hands trembled, "Oh."

Then her entire form went limp, as she repeated, "Oh."

He waited for her to say something, and was startled when she just looked at him, "Thank you. Goodbye then, Seshoumaru."

She started to wheel herself away. His eyes narrowed. In three long steps, he towered above her, his voice angry, "Well? Were you having an affair, or not?"

Kagome looked up at him, and smiled. He was taken aback at how bittersweet it was.

"I never cheated on you, Seshoumaru. You were the only one I loved."

His eyes widened, and his heart overflowed with happiness. She had never cheated on him! She had loved him!

"Will you please move? I'm late for work."

He stared at her as her words registered in his dizzy brain, "Work?"

She looked at him, her face expressionless, "Yes, Seshoumaru. I'm late for work. I'll get in trouble so please move aside."

"Who was he?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "It doesn't matter, okay? It's all in the past now. Now please leave me alone. "

"I want an answer, Kagome."

Her mask faltered for a second and he saw pain in her face. Both physical and emotional. She shuddered for a second before taking a deep breath.

"If I tell you everything, will you please leave me alone, then?"

He remained silent and she took it as an affirmative.

"Come on. My apartment is near."

She started wheeling herself and he put his hand on her arm. She looked up, surprised.

"Let me."

Befre, he could do anything, she shrugged off his hand. Her voice was empty as she muttered, "I'm accustomed to being alone, Seshoumaru. I don't need anyone's help."

He watched her wheel herself, and frowned over her words. Alone? But where was her family? Determined to question her later, he followed in her path.

She had changed her apartment. Seshoumaru had expected that but what he saw left him speechless. It was a dingy two room apartment. One kitchen and one small bedroom attached to a tiny bathroom. The place was small and uncomfortable. The bed had one worn out pillow and a thin blanket. The kitchen was barely stocked. If Kagome felt his shock, she didn't say anything. She wheeled herself to the kitchen and put on some water to boil. Seshoumaru followed her.

Her gaze was focused on the water, as she spoke lightly, "Forgive me. I don't entertain much, so you'll have to sit on the bed."

His heart clenched as her hand trembled slightly while she poured the tea for both of them, handing one cup to him.

He sat on the bed and she looked at him, "Allright. What do you want to know?"

Seshoumaru grit his teeth, "Where is your family?"

Kagome's gaze widened at the personal question, and then she looked away, "Mama married again, and well after the accident, Totsatu told me to stay away from the family. Apparently, I had brought them enough dishonor as it was."

Seshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "They left you alone?"

Kagome didn't meet his gaze, "Mama loves Totsatu and well, Souta adores him as well. Besides," She tried to smile cheerfully, "I like being alone. Nobody bothers me to do anything."

Seshoumaru clenched his fist. It felt like someone had just punched him in his smile was so broken that it made him want to hurt something, "Do you have any contact with them?"

She shook her head, "Th- I felt it was best not to bother them."

"Why do you live here?"

Kagome raised a brow and said simply, "It's my home. Why shouldn't I live here?"

Seshoumaru couldn't say anything. He had abandoned her and then her family had abandoned her.

"What happened to your legs?"

Kagome sipped her tea, "Three months after you left, I was crossing the street and a car hit me. I'm paralyzed, waist below."

Seshoumaru stared at the calm woman in front of him. He loved this woman, he always had, had wronged her, abandoned her, fate had dealt her harsh blows and yet she sat here, all calm and collective.

"There are medicines, now-" he began and was effectively cut off.

"I know," Kagome said simply, "But they cost money. I can't afford them."

"But I can."

She looked at him, "I will not take anything from you. I don't want your pity or your sympathy. And I don't want your money. I only have my pride left, Seshoumaru. Don't take that from me. I'll tell you what you want to know, and then you can leave me be."

He was silent and she started talking.

"You want to know who that man was? He was a gynaecologist."

Seshoumaru turned pale, his grip on the cup tightening, "A gynaecologist? You were pregnant!"

Kagome looked at the wall, deliberately, "Yeah. I was going to tell you on the day of the wedding, but you never showed up."

Seshoumaru's voice was shaking as he asked hoarsely, "Our child! What happened to our child?"

Kagome's voice was flat, "The car hit my stomach, Seshoumaru. I lost the baby."

Seshoumaru looked at her, his expression that of a broken man, "Our child died?"

Kagome didn't look at him. Her hands were clenched on her lap, "They said he died instantly. I was five months pregnant then. I nearly died but those doctors brought me back." She rubbed a hand over her womb, "They did some sort of operation and told me I could not have children anymore."

Her head was bowed as she stared at her stomach. Her shoulders shook lightly and hot tears fell on her trembling hands, "I'd always wanted a family of my own. I had dreamed that one day I would fall in love, marry and have lots and lots of children. B-but, I can't now...I can't have children...I can't have my dream..."

She raised her tears drenched eyes towards him, "I would have been happy with my baby alone, as well, but I lost him too. It was a boy, you know."

Kagome wheeled herself over to huge chest in the corner of the room and opened it. It was filled with toys and clothes. Her hand was limp as she fingered them lovingly. Her smile was bitter, "I bought so many clothes, so many toys. I thought that one day, he would wear these and play with them, and he never got the chance."

Her eyes were empty as she turned to look at him, her smile hollow, "You see. I lost him too. But it's okay. I'm fine now. It's been three years now. What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger, right?"

Seshoumaru stood up and walked up to her. She was so lost, so alone, so broken that his heart shattered. Falling on his knees, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his form shaking violently, "Forgive me! Forgive me, Kagome."

She stared at his silver head in her lap and blinked, clearing her head. Regaining her composure, she let him sob and then patted his head, murmuring, "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault."

He finally released her, and looked up at her. Her eyes were gentle, "I don't blame you for anything, Seshoumaru. Please don't think that."

He shook his head, "I shouldn't have abandoned you. I should have asked you, not left you alone."

Kagome sighed and then framed his face in her hands, "You should have asked me, yes. But we never know what fate has in store for us. So don't blame yourself. I'm happy now. I go to the orphanage every afternoon. Then I go to work and come home."

Seshoumaru rested his head on her lap, and they both drew comfort from each other, "What do you do?"

"I work at a tailoring shop nearby."

Seshoumaru raised his head to study her, his eyes confused, "But you had a job at Dickson's and Rareinin's. You have a PhD in history. Why, then?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Nobody wants to hire a handicapped historian, Seshoumaru. Going up and down those stairs was an impossibility for me. So I started working at Kaede's shop."

She then laughed softly at the face he was making, "Oh dear! I'm not unhappy, Seshoumaru. Kaede is nice to me. And she pays me enough to maintain this place. I am perfectly fine."

Seshoumaru looked at her and shook his head, "I have something to confess."

Kagome raised a brow.

"I called you one day at night and you answered your cell phone." Kagome looked confused as he muttered, "I recorded your voice and go to sleep every night, after listening to it."

Kagome frowned, "Um."

He looked away, "I know you probably don't love me anymore, Kagome. You have no reason to. But I do love you. I never stopped. I was foolish back then, an idiot and I hurt you so much. You may never forgive me, but," He paused and closed his eyes, "Give me a chance. That is all I want."

Kagome smiled then, a broken smile, "The thing is, Seshoumaru, that I love you too, but I can't. Not now. I'm sorry. Please leave now. You got your answers. We had a deal."

Seshoumaru sighed and got to his feet, "I knew you'd say that." And then he gave her a stubborn look, "However, I do not remember agreeing to that condition. You will marry me, Kagome. I was foolish to lose you once. I will not let you slip out of my hands this time."

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she whispered, "Why are you doing this to me? I can't give you children. I can't fulfill your needs. I can't be the socialite wife you require. Then why, torture me so?"

His gaze hardened, "Because I love you. And I know you love me too. You just stated so. I do not make the same mistake again. I don't care if you're paralyzed or not. You belong to me, and I belong to you. You say you forgive me. Then prove it. Allow me to court you."

Kagome shook her head, burying her face in her arms. She knew he wasn;t lying. He did love her but she couldn't burden him. She refused to.

Seshoumaru grabbed her wrists, and she looked up. Before she could tell him no, his mouth was devouring hers. She let out a gasp and he took advantage of that fact and plundered her mouth. It was like coming home.

She let out a moan and allowed him to do what he wanted with her. His hands roamed her body as he bit her neck lightly, urging reactions from her reluctant body. Finally panting, he pulled away and stared at her, "Marry me. I know I lose my temper at times, I'm not the most affectionate man but I truly do love you, Kagome and if you say no to me, I'll go insane. I swear it."

Kagome looked at him, and then let out a small sigh of defeat, leaning her forehead against his, "Do whatever you want. You'll manage to get your way anyways, underhanded dog."

He smiled then, and she stiffened when two tears fell on her hands. She tried to look up, but he held her delicate form to his own. He had finally come home.

They were married in a month, in a quiet ceremony, and a year later, Kagome underwent a major surgery. She was able to walk around on crutches for a year or so before taking baby steps of her own. Her husband was so thrilled that she finally told him off for nagging her all day long. Needless to say, he sulked for a week before she finally gave in and allowed him to do as he pleased. Kagome then adopted a little red haired boy, Shippou and a girl, Rin. Both had been abandoned by their families.

Kagome got the family she had always wanted, while Seshoumaru got his sanity back, as he would often tell Kagome. He had found his home in her, and she had found her dream in him.

A.N: Please tell me what you think. I know grammatical mistake are there. I tried to find them but was so tired that things just blurred. Review and tell me your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Due to so many people requesting me to continue this, I have decided to write one last oneshot, depicting the end of the story. Also this is before Kagome sees the doctor and starts walking and Shippou and Rin will eneter in this story. Many of you thought the ending was abrupt, so with a more defined ending and some more angst and happiness, I hope you enjoy!**

It was hard for Kagome to adjust to this new life. She tried her best but sometimes it was just too much for her. At night, she would often lay awake staring at the face of her husband. His face was so serene when he would be sleeping, and she wondered what she was doing there, with him. She didn't belong here, in this glamourous world. Her world was in her tiny aprtment, alone. She was so used to being alone that she would often find herself startled when Seshoumaru or one of the servants would approach her. They made her wary, even was she doing here? Why had she imprisoned this man here?

She couldn't satisfy his needs. Not once had he touched her since they had been married. The raven haired woman touched her lips and blinked. With one glance at her sleeping husband, she pulled the wheelchair towards her and slipped into it. She pushed herself out of their bedroom, onto the main terrace. Opening the latch, she wheeled herself out and softly closed the doors. Alone, she breathed in the fresh air.

Her eyes fell on the vast gardens and the girl in her yearned. Yearned to climb out of the accursed chair and run for miles. To lay in the sweet smelling grass, with a group of children milling all around her. When something wet touched her hands, she blinked, startled out of her fantasy. One shaking hamd went to her cheek and she realized that she was crying. Clenching her teeth, she wiped the tears firmly and pushed those fantasies away. They had no place in her life now. Leaning her head back, she gazed at the moon, wishing she was back at her apartment, alone. It was not that she was ungrateful. No, of course not. She just didn't know her place here. Over there, she still knew what she was, who she was. And now, it was like everything was messed up.

She didn't know what to do with herself, with all the time she had on her hands, so she simply stitched clothes. She still worked for Kaede. Seshoumaru was not aware of it. She had begged the old woman to let her keep her job and Kaede had finally relented. So when Kagome had nothing to do, she stitched clothes and Kaede came once a week to visit her and take away the output produced. It kept her busy but she wasn't happy.

"Kagome."

Her eyes widened and she turned her head around, sharply, to see a sleepy Seshoumaru. He yawned, "What are you doing here?" Uncertain, Kagome gripped her night gown, murmuring, "I couldn't sleep."

Seshoumaru frowned, "You should have told me." However, instead of telling her to come inside, like she was sure he would, he walked up to her and leaned against the railing, looking at her. Kagome stared back, "What?" Her husband sighed and ran a hand through his silve hair, "What is really bothering you?" Kagome looked at him and saw the man that she had loved and still loved. He had changed but only a little. However, when she compared herself to the woman she had been, she wanted to shrink down into the ground. No matter what he said, she knew that Seshoumaru had only married her out of an obligation, out of kindness, and it pinched her.

"Seshoumaru."

He blinked, "Yes?"

Kagome studied his lean profile and admired his physique. He was truly a spectacluar male speciman. She avoided his gaze when she spoke, "What are we doing?" He gave her a confused look, and she tried to clarify, "I mean, what kind of a wife am I? Maybe we should simply drop this charade and go back to our lives the way they were. This-" she gestured to herself and then around her, "-this isn't me. This isn't where I belong. Let's just go back to the way things were."

He stared at her through narrowed eyes and bit out, harshly, "Where you holed yourself in a tiny shoebox and I roamed around aimlessly, going insane?" Kagome's face was emotionless and her eyes curiously blank, "You'll find someone. Someone you'll come to love more than life itself. Me, I'm not fit for this. Look at me, Seshoumaru. Really look at me. I'm nothing. I'm not the woman you fell in love with. I've changed, drastically so. I'm a cripple. I can't go out with you, socialize. I can't even give you children, an heir. What do you possibly want from me?"

Seshoumaru gave her an odd look, "You're doing it again." Kagome frowned slightly, "Doing what?" He leaned forward, invading her personal space, "Your eyes go all cold, when you're trying to shut me out. You don't get it, do you, Kagome? You think I married you out of some sort of obligation? That I feel sorry for you?"

She winced, and stared at the stone floor, "It doesn't matter what I think."

Now, he growled, and lifted her chin, making her meet his eyes, "You have no idea how much I need you. Yes, I made the biggest mistake of my life and I'll always regret abandoning you. When I found you, I didn't care about the wheelchair. All I could think was that I can finally breathe again. The minute I left you, I didn't had a decent night's sleep. I couldn't eat properly, I couldn't think properly. I kept thinking what you were doing, what were you thinking, what were you wearing." He kneeled on the cold floor, and leaned his forehead against hers, "This love I have for you is more like an obsession. I am obsessed with consuming you, dominating you, owning you. You just don't understand yet."

He ignored her choked sob and continued, "I never expected you to fit in so easily, my love. It would have been foolish to do so. But I just want to be near you, to find a way for you to forgive me, and fall back in love with me."

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek, "I do love you, Seshoumaru, but I don't fit in here. I'm useless. AT least back home, I knew what I was to do. Over here, I'm just sitting around." Seshoumaru buried his face in her stomach and held on, startling her. Uncertainly, she looked at his silver head, not knowing what to do. He said he wanted to dominate her, to own her, but couldn't he see. He already had done all that. She had forgiven him. She had been through too much to hold a grudge against him.

"I'm sorry." Those whispered words caused Seshoumaru to stiffen and he lifted his head to see his wife looking at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "What?" He clenched his teeth, "What are you apologizing to me for!"

She smiled at him, tearfully, "For making your life hell. I can;t seem to make you happy. I won't complain again. I'm sorry for sounding so ungrateful." Seshoumaru glared at her and then his face relaxed and he sighed, "You'll just understand with time, I guess." Kagome looked at the sky one more time and then turned around her wheelchair, "You'll catch a cold. Let's just go to sleep."

She heard a chuckle behind her and suddenly found herself in her husband's eyes danced with amusement at her shock, and he started carrying her inside. Regaining her voice, Kagome asked nervously, "S-Seshoumaru what are you doing?"

He grinned at her, "Taking my wife to bed." At that she blushed heavily, "B-But I can't, I mean-"

He cut her off, "SO what? I can't carry you to bed if we're not going to have sex." Kagome's face turned red a tomato and at that moment it struck Seshoumaru that this woman had lost her entire confidence. She had no faith in herself whatsoever and it cut him to the core. She had never once argued with him or debated anything with him as she had usually been prone to doing. She simply accepted his decisions, quietly.

Kagome frowned at him when he paused in his tracks, giving her an intense look. His eyes were smoldering and her heart started beating faster, "Um, Seshoumaru?"

He blinked and a slow feral smile started taking form on his face, and he murmured something that she didn't catch. As he carried her off to bed, he was mentally rubbing his hands, a plan forming on his mind.

A.N: Okay, so a few chapters. Three at maximum, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome watched her husband from the corner of her eye. Something was off. He was acting strange. He had been ever since he had carried her off to bed. He would look at her with a strange glint in his eye and it was starting to creep her out!

Gritting her teeth, she asked, "Seshoumaru?" He raised a brow at her and she felt like bashing him over the head. That thought startled her and she frowned, before asking, "Is something going on that I should know about?" He gave her a vacant look and she scowled. Now, he was just playing dumb! Seshoumaru Taisho never gave vacant stares!

Reading murder in her eyes, he hastily ammended, "We have a guest arriving in three days time." Kagome stared at him, "We do?" He nodded slowly, "I did not know how to tell you."

Something occurred to her and she asked slowly, "Just what kind of a guest is it?" Seshoumaru fiddled with his pen, before answering, "He is a doctor."

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. After a few silent seconds, she wheeled herself out of the room. She understood now, but how was she supposed to react? Was she supposed to be happy, or upset? Of course, she should be happy, but she couldn't summon that particular emotion at the time. There was strange feeling inside her and she rubbed her chest. It was glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe. However, she instantly squashed it. Building up her hopes led to nothing except heartbreak and pain. She would just take it one day at a time.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up to see Seshoumaru's worried face. His voice was soft as he asked, "Are you angry?" Kagome only felt confusion, "About what?"

"That I called a doctor to look at your legs."

Kagome gripped his hand and smiled, "Why would I be angry?" He studied the wall, intently, "For I did not tell you." Kagome squeezed his hand gently, "That's a stupid reason to be angry about. I'm just, " She paused for a second, "Surprised, that's all." At his relieved sigh, she relaxed and caught sight of somone that had her smiling, "Hey, isn't that Inuyasha?"

"Where?" Seshoumaru peered over her shoulder to stare out the window. Sure enough, it was his half brother, casually making his way through the gardens, a bouqet of flowers flung over his shoulders. Irritated, Seshoumaru muttered aloud, "What is that whelp doing here?" That earned him a pinch from his wife and he rubbed his hand, scowling at her, "What? He is a whelp."

Kagome hissed at him, "Well, you don't have to be so mean to him." He gave her a pointed look, "He's not even here, darling. I don't think he can hear me." Kagome blushed at his absent term of endearment and he smirked, leaning over her chair and crowding her back. Blushing fiercely, Kagome stuttered, "Um, Seshoumaru, your brother's going to be here any second."

"So?" He drawled, lazily, as he took her ear into his mouth and started to nibble softly. Kagome gripped his sleeve and her mouth fell open under his ministrations. Immediately, her husband swooped down to take advantage of that fact and his tongue started doing the most sinfully, delicious things to her mouth. Kagome moaned aloud and felt like her bones were melting. Seshoumaru smirked in her mouth and nearly groaned when she started to respond. God, she was so responsive!

"Ugh! DO you guys have to do that in front of me!"

Inuyasha's loud voice was like a bucket of cold water. Kagome immediately pulled away and turned red, "Um, it's not what it looks like." Seshoumaru slid a possessive hand around his wife's neck, murmuring silkily, "Oh, it is exactly what it looks like. You have a problem, Inuyasha, then you should perhaps call before coming over so abruptly."

Inuyasha scowled at him, and then ignoring him, gave a charming smile to his sister in law, presenting her the flowers with a flourish, "A gift! A token of my appreciation for being the cause of this bastard's recovery from hois surliness. Now at least, he doesn't treat us interns like dogs!"

Kagome flushed with pleasure at the flowers and murmured, "Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's smile faltered for a second when he realized just how happy she was at receiving the flowers. Was that all it required to make her smile? Seshoumaru seemed to have noticed too, as he realized that not once, since his marriage had he tried to woo Kagome. He had used to do it all the time back when they had been engaged, but he hadn't given her even a rose since.

Something inside him twisted as he saw her smile a genuine smile for the first time since he had reunited with her. Kagome buried her face in the roses and beamed up at her friend, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I'll just go put them in a vase." With that, she wheeled herself around and made for the sitting room. Both brothers simply stared at her back.

"She seems different."

Seshoumaru gave a sharp glance towards his brother and then released a sigh, "She still doubts confidence is completely shattered." His voice was hesitant as he spoke, "I think it's the first time in a really long time that I have seen her smile like that."

Inuyasha did not know what to say to that. Nobody had been prepared for Seshoumaru leaving Kagome at the alter. Nobody. When she had realized what he had done, the girl had apologized to all of her guests, had taken in the disappointment from her family and had not faltered for a second. For a while back there, he had honestly believed that she had been unaffected. However, a week later, when he had decided to drop by her aprtment and confront her about what had caused the incident, the door had opened to reveal a thin, wron ou woman, with dull and lifeless eyes. She had practically given up on living. She still went to work and everything but the look in her eyes had been that of a broken person. Her entire world had been collapsed, shattered, torn apart. It was then that he had started taking care of her and tried to bring back the smiling woman that once was. She had resisted wildly, but he had been firm. Then when he had gone on a business trip with his university, she had had her accident and had disappeared.

Her mother and brother had no idea where she was. They had not seemed very concerned. The stepfather had simply raised a brow and had told him flat onb his face that she had deserved whatever had happened to her for the dishonor brought upon them by her. He had tried to find her but it had been impossible. Finally, he had given up till one day he had spotted her a supermarket in a wheelchair. She had apologized for making him worry but had refused to tell him where she lived or how she was supporting herself. It was then that he had decided to get his brother into the picture. He still didn't know why his brother had humilated the girl so much but once he had found out about the accident, Seshoumaru had rushed to Japan, not even packing a suitcase. He had then brought home Kagome as his bride.

Inuyasha watched his brother from the corner of his eye. Seshoumaru was still trying to mend the fences between Kagome and himself and he seemed to have made some progress. Quirking a brow, he asked, "So when is the wolf arriving?"

"Day after tomorrow. I informed him that this was an emergency."

Inuyasha simply nodded and them sighed, "How is she? Really?" Seshoumaru simply turned on his heel and walked into his office, his brother following. Sitting behind his desk, he let down his mask, and whispered brokenly, "Shee had been pregnant, Inuyasha. Pregnant."

The white haired hanyou reeled from shock, as his mind tried to register the words. _She had been pregnant! _His brother continued in that same tone, "She lost the baby in the accident. Her family abandoned her. She was living a shoe box apartment." His eyes were fierce as he raised them to meet his brother's bewildered gaze, "She was completely broken. And it was all my fault! I left her there! If I hadn't left her, we would have been fine."

Inuyasha finally broke from his daze and asked hesitantly, "You never did tell me what happened. Why you left." Seshoumaru stared at a fixed point on the wall, murmuring, "You remember Kagura?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and then nodded, "Yeah. Your assisstant, right? You fired her, didn't you?" Seshoumaru continued, "A day or so before the wedding, she delivered a package to me. She told me that the envelope had been addressed to me. It contained pictures of Kagome with a man. At a park. They were sitting on a bench and then at some random areas. She led me to believe that Kagome had been having an affair. I refused to accept that and went out to find Kagome."

Smirking bitterly at his brother's astounded gaze, he spoke, "I found her alright. She was talking to the man and then she flung herself into his arms, smiling. I didn't think twice. I just left. I wanted to humilate her, to hurt her, the way I thought she had hurt me. But it turned out that he was her doctor. He lived way too far away so she met him midway in the city. He had informed her that she was pregnant. She had foun out she was preganant, and I left her. I still cannot ceomprehend that she had forgiven me."

Inuyasha's voice was quivering with rage as he spoke, "I should take her from you, right now. I should take her away and never let you see her. You bastard! Did you bother asking her! Do you know what she did when you left her at the alter? She stood there and fucking apologized! She apologized to her guests, your guests and returned them their gifts, while wearing her wedding gown. Her family left her there, alone! Everybody left her alone!"

Seshoumaru clenched his jaw but before he could speak, the door of his study opened and Kagome wheeled herself in, a furious expression in her eyes, "That's enough! Both of you! What's done is done! Can't you just let it be!"

Both men stared at her, stunned and then forced themselves to calm down. Inuyasha forced a smile on his face, "I'll be coming by for dinner in three days time. I want to see this doctor. Until later." Pressing a swift kiss to Kagome's cheek, he departed.

Seshoumaru stared at his red faced wife, before sinking into the chari and covering his face with his hand. Kagome's anger drained out of her, leaving her exhausted and trembling. Sighing, she wheeled herself over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, he jerked back from her touch, making her frown.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before replying, "What did you want me to do, Seshoumaru? Punish you? Torture you? I know you can't understand the fact that I forgave you a long time ago, but I did." She ran her fingers through his hair and he didn't flinch this time, "I lost everything, Seshoumaru. Everything. My pride was the only thing I had left. Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like to see you suffer for what happened to me, but the mere though of that left me drained."

She lifted his face in her hands so that she could meet his eyes. Blinking away tears, she murmured, "I'm too far gone to hate you. I don't understand why you insist on keeping me by your side, but as long as you want me, I'll stay. I can't hate you, Seshoumaru. I'm unable to. Call me weak, but it hurts to even think of you with hate. When I was alone, in my apartment, it was memories of you that kept giving me the will to live. I just imagined that you were living somewhere, with someone, happy. That alone gave me the strength to carry on."

He crushed her to him buried his face in her raven locks. His mind was filled with despair. He couldn't understand. He still couldn't. He deserved her anger. He deserved her hatred and yet she gave him none. He wanted her to scream at him, to blame him, but she refused to do that.

"Please don't."

Her voice was barely a whisper and he realized that he had been sobbing. Her eyes were wet with tears as she leaned forward and rubbed her mouth over his. Once. Twice. Something in his chest stirred and he ran his thumb down her soft cheek, gently. He stared into her mesmerizing eyes and then drew her face towards him, kissing her slowly, sweetly. When she released a helpless moan, something inside him burst into flames and his eyes narrowed. His grip was hard as he pulled her towards him and devoured her mouth, his hands moving under her shirt, stroking, carressing, setting her body alight with sensations.

Kagome tried to struggle but lost herself in those damning eyes and those wicked hands as they molded her to his will. Their pain forgotten, their passions rose as he bit down on her neck harshly. Kagome's head fell back as she cried out in pain and pleasure. His hands were under shirt and he groped her roughly. Kagome gasped out, and her eyes were blind with with passion, desire as his hands did what they liked to her, his mouth busy on her neck, her ear, her mouth.

When the phone started ringing insistently, they broke apart, faces red with passion. Kagome stared at him in wonderment and shock, while Seshoumaru's eyes were filled with heat and desire. He pressed a button and a caorse voice spoke out, "Seshoumaru, you said it was an emergency, so I'll reach your place before night falls, alright. Get a room prepared for me, will ya?"

Seshoumaru cleared his voice and replied, "Of course. I-That is, we, will be expecting your arrival."

"Great." The phone disconnected and Kagome blinked, "Who was that?"

Seshoumaru's eyes were predatory as he followed her every movement, "Your new doctor." Kagome's voice was weak as she murmured, "Oh." He had never looked at her in such a manner. His eyes were possessive and hungry. The minute she had touched him, it was like he had suddenly taken over. He had handled her so roughly and she had enjoyed it. She wasn't being treated like some kind of delicate toy, instead, Kagome had just got a glimpse of the desire in him. And it burned. Like an addict, she craved more and that realization had her cheeks burning red in mortification and embarrassment.

Murmuring out some lame excuse, she bolted from the room in her chair, leaving behind her wide eyed husband. Had Kagome just run from him? His fears and pain settled aside, he grinned, devilishly, and followed in her wake, his voice silky, "Kagome, just where do you think you're going?"

A.N: I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to introduce the doctor in the next part...Please review. Your reviews inspire me to write more, which I'm sure you want...

I tried my best to search for grammatical mistakes. If you find any, please don't point them out. Then, I'd have to sit and edit...so please...=p


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome."

"..."

"Kagome."

"..."

"Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome snapped, as her husband gave her an exasperated look. "What are you attempting to do?"

Tears of frustration made her eyes sparkle as she panted with the effort of trying to wheel herself, "It's stuck! The stupid thing isn't moving."

"It's supposed to be stuck," Seshoumaru reasoned. "The doctor's going to be in any moment and he asked me to stick up the wheel."

"Well, I don't like it!"

"Do you have somewhere in particular to be at the moment?" Seshoumaru asked blandly.

The raven haired female just shot him a poisonous look, and he shifted in his chair, satisfied, "Exactly."

Brooding in silence, Kagome's eyes darted here and there, like a trapped wild animal. Seshoumaru watched her and finally he sighed. Standing up, he knelt down next to her, and held her hands, "What's bothering you?" 

She shook her head, agitated, "Nothing. Everything. Oh, I don't know!" She dropped her head in her hands, moaning.

"Kagome." He felt helpless. This was his fault. This was all his fault. He was the reason why she was so full of fear and hurt. He didn't know what to do. How to comfort her. However, at that very moment the doctor decided to step in. Dark brown hair in a ponytail, flashing blue eyes and a charming grin. He was the very personality of the devil.

"This a bad time?"

Kagome immediately looked up, the fear apparent in her gaze. He grinned, "Apparently so." Grinning, he extended a hand, "Hi. Doctor Kouga Ootamari, at your service." Kagome gave him a baffled look, "You're a doctor?"

Incensed by the the bewilderment in her tone, he grumbled, "Why do they always ask me that?" Eyeing his extremely attractive patient, he wondered why she looked so familiar. Then it struck him. His eyes were wide, "You're that girl! You're the one, Seshoumaru stood up at the alter! What're you doing here?"

Kagome's face blanched and Seshoumaru turned pale. It was like a direct lance had been stuck in his chest. Kagome gave him an anxious look and squeezed his cold hands, tightly. In a smooth voice, which betrayed none of her nerves, she spoke, "It was a misunderstanding. We're married now."

He gave her an incredulous look, "You married him?-"

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off, as Kagome spoke, "Did anybody tell you talk too much, Doctor?"

Kouga finally got a look at Seshoumaru's face and realized he may have gone overboard. Seshoumaru and he had been friends for a long time. However, he didn't know the details of the matter even now.

The silver haired business man stood up and quietly left the room, leaving Kagome staring after him. Kouga studied the young woman, and apologized, "Sorry. I was just startled." Kagome gave him a strained smile, "He's sensitive over this issue. Please understand."

Giving a terse nod, Kaouga set to examining his patient, "How long has it been since your last checkup?" Kagome gave him a blank look, "After I was in the accident." He frowned, "You haven't seen a proper doctor?"

Kagome turned slightly red, and mumbled, "I couldn't afford it."

"So you have no files then? Okay." He rubbed a hand over his face, "Let me get my pad." He rifled in his bag and Kagome looked longingly towards the door. She didn't want to go through this again. Kouga muttered somthing to himself and sat down on a chair and waving his pen in the air, "All right. How long has it been?"

"Three years."

"Cause?"

Kagome stared at him, "A car hit me. I was pregnant. My baby died. I lived. You need anything more?" Kouga cleared his throat, "Any medical problems since?"

Kagome shrugged, "Other than the fact that I couldn't walk, everything else was fine."

By the time, Kagome was allowed to leave, she was drained. Her entire body was shaking, and her face was pale. Kouga had drawn out everything he could out of her, and reliving all those memories had taken its toll on her. Dazedly, she looked around. She wanted Seshoumaru. But he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Ignoring the worried looks of the servants, she made her way into the gardens with a lot of difficulty. Surrounded by roses, she stared blindly at them. It hurt. A bitter laugh escaped her as she realized it still hurt. All those memories. All those lonely moments still punched a hole in her heart.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear a hushed whisper and two pairs of eyes watching her. It was when she heard the crackling of something, that she came to, and looked around, not a little alarmed. This time, as she strained her ears, she caught faint giggles and whispers. She narrowed her eyes and jumped whena pair of green eyes looked at her through the bushes.

Kagome blinked.

The green eyes blinked.

"Um, hi?"

There was silence.

Kagome tried again, "Would you please come out of the bushes? You're scaring me." There was that giggle again and the eyes disappeared. Feeling lost, Kagome tried to push herself towards the source when a small child, barely to her knee stepped out.

Kagome stared at him. Bright intelligent green eyes stared back at her. His red hair was bushy and tied in a small ponytail. His clothes were torn and dirty, and his face was tled when she felt it was not a little grubby.

A gil followed him, but she seemed older. Whereas the boy seemed to be around three or four, the girl seemed to be around nine or ten.

Her eyes were wary and she put a protective hand on the boy's shoulder. The kid shrugged it off and came near Kagome. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome raised a hand to her face and was startled to find it for an answer, she managed, "I was sad." The child cocked his head and studied her, "Why are you sad, pretty lady?"

Kagome laughed softly at the term, "I just was. Who are you?"

He grinned at her flashing baby teeth, "I'm Shippou. That's Rin."

Kagome smiled at Rin who stepped forward cautiously. "Hi, Rin." The girl nodded shyly and when she didn't say anything, Shippou declared, "Rin doesn't talk around people. She only talks to me."

"Um..." Kagome tried to think of something to say to that, but Shippou interupted her, "Why are you sitting in a chair?" Now the smile that crossed the raven haired girl's lips was a sad one, "I can't walk, you see. So I have to use a chair to move around." Without warning, Shippou clambered onto her lap, "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are, " he argued adorably. "You were crying."

Kagome laughed at his persistance and then asked curiously, "What are you two doing here?" Shippou turned red and when his stomach grumbled, Kagome realized what they were doing here. Looking at Rin, she murmured, "Why don't you two come with me? I'll get us something to eat." Rin gave her a nervous look before following.

Seshoumaru stepped out of his study. He hadn't seen Kagome all day long. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even seen Kouga. He had run out on them. It had made him burn inside as his deeds had been thrown in his face again. He couldn't face Kagome right then. Throwing himself into his work, he tried to force away the image of her sitting in a chair, docile, yet this deep pain carved inside her because of him.

Hearing giggles coming from the kitchen, he stepped in and was greeted with a startled sight. Kagome was cooking something in a pot, while two grubby children sat at the table, chattering excitedly. Well, the boy was talking. The girl was sitting there quietly, her eyes gleaming happily.

W-What?

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around, startled and stared at Seshoumaru in shock. Oh, crap. He wouldn't like this. Trying to think up of an explantion, she wiped her hands nervously on her apron and mumbled, "Oh. Hi Seshoumaru."

Her husband's eyes darted from the children to her, confused and she fought the urge to giggle. "Um, you see. This is Rin. She doesn't talk much. This is Shippou. He talks too much." The boy eyed Seshoumaru warily and scrambled over to sit on Kagome's lap, glaring at the silver haired man.

"Don't worry, 'Gome. I'll protect you."

Kagome laughed uneasily, "You don't have to do that, Shippou. Seshoumaru is my husband."

"He is?"

Kagome shot Seshoumaru a guilty glance, "Yes." Shippou stared at the silver haired man contemplatively, and then wrapped his arms around Kagome's middle, "He gonna take us 'way from you?"

The boy looked fierce and possessive and it irked Seshoumaru. But when his eyes fell on Kagome's face, all the arguments fled him. Her eyes were shining, and although she seemed nervous, he could see she was happy, excited. She loved children. He knew that. And the fact that she couldn't have any had torn something in her heart. Something that could never heal. So, maybe.

He watched as the young girl, went to stand behind Kagome, eyeing him nervously. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. What could he say in such a situation? He had no words to speak. Who were they? Where did Kagome find them? Were they orphans? Were their parents looking for them? Why were they here?

His mind flooded with questions, and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep off the brewing headache. Finally, after a moment or so, he opened those clear golden eyes and took the seat, the girl had just vacated, "So, what's for dinner?"

A.N: I know some of you had a problem with Kagome forgiving Seshoumaru so quickly. Look, sometimes, in desperate times, you hold onto a lifeline. It can be hate, revenge, bitterness. And some people, when they love someone dearly, no matter how much they've wronged them, they hold onto that person's happiness. Kagome does hold some bitterness, but she had forgiven Seshoumaru. We'll get into that later.

Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update but my college finals are coming up, and I ha this chapter nearly updated. I'm working on Blast from the Past. I have written half a page, and I write something when I have the time. You know, busy busy busy.

I love you all, for all your patience and support. Keep them reviews coming and please ignore my spelling mistakes. They're just typos, honest. I don't really suck at spelling.


	5. Chapter 5

Seshoumaru watched from the window as his wife played with the children. She was happy, he noticed. Her smiles were more frequent, her depression dropping rapidly. Ever since she had found those children, or they had found her, she was becoming more and more like her old self.

They loved her, absolutely adored her. He didn't know how, but every morning they would show up, and Kagome would have breakfast with them, well all four of them would have breakfast together, and then they would drag her off to the gardens.

He didn't know how to behave around them. One of them was quiet, she hardly spoke. Rin was an enigma, often preferring his company. He didn't know how that made him feel. A little pleased, perhaps. Shippou, however was more boistrous and had grown extremely attached to wife. His favourite place was Kaome's lap, and she secretly enjoyed it, ir seemed. She loved babying him. His size was so small that it posed no problem for her when he would clamber over her legs onto her lap.

"She seems happier."

Seshoumaru turned around to face Kouga. The man had a grin on his face, as he shook his head, "I tell you. Ever since those kids have come into the picture, she just seems to have this glow on her face all the time."

Seshoumaru nodded, with a tiny smile on his face, "She does, doesn't she?"

Kouga flung his coat onto a chair and raised a brow, "So, who are they? What's _their_ back story?"

"I hired an investigator. Their mother was a prostitute, tried to see her daughter. Rin fought back, and then grabbed her brother and left."

Kouga whistled, "That's harsh. No wonder the kid doesn't talk much."

Seshoumaru nodded, "I was thinking that maybe I should ask Kagome if she wants to adopt them."

"Adopt them?" Kouga sounded doubtful. "Are you sure, Seshoumaru? I mean, kids are an awful lot to handle."

"Kagome wants children. These children need a home. And they're not that disruptive."

Kouga grinned, "I'll ask you that agin in a few years." He sobered up, "How's – you know- the situation between you and Kagome?"

Seshoumaru shrugged, "I don't know. She talks to me now, is more comfortable around the servants. How is the therapy coming along?"

Kouga lifted one of the cigars from Seshoumaru's desk, and grinned, "You know, always wonder why you keep these things, when you don't smoke them." He lit it up and took a long drag before speaking, "She needs an operation. Her spine is damaged, quite badly so. If the surgery pans out, she may be able to walk, not properly, mind you, but with crutches. She won't be able to run or exert herself, but it might work out."

Seshoumaru closed his eyes, "I don't care how expensive it is, get it done. I'll talk to her today."

Kouga puffed on the cigar, and closed his eyes, "What if she doesn't want to do it? You said it yourself, she already considers herself a burden on you."

"I'll guilt her into it." said the silver haired businessman, grimly. "She needs that operation."

&%&%&%&%

That night, as they lay in bed, Seshoumaru spoke, "Kagome?"

Kagome had nearly drifted off to sleep, and she mumbled sleepily, "Mhm?"

"What if I said that we should adopt Shippou and Rin?"

Kagome's eyes jumped open, and she turned her upper body towards Seshoumaru, "W-what?"

He refused to meet her eyes, "Well, they make you happy, and they are without a family. I do not mind them. I don't like they way the boy clings to you, but he'll get over it in time, hopefully." He added the last part, his expression dark.

"You-you want to adopt them?" Kagome mumured breathlessly.

Golden eyes met cerulean blue, uncertainly, "That is, if you want to."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes filled with tears. Before he could react, she had flung her arms around him, crying, "Yes! Yes! Of course, I do!"

As Seshoumaru held his wife in his arms, it occurred to him that this was the first time she had initiated contact with him. It had been a year since he had found her. However, he lost his train of thought when her hot mouth found his. In fact, he lost all sense of himself as he dragged her on top of him and made her forget her own name.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to a wonderful feeling. Her body felt new and energized. She couldn't remeber feeling this good in ages. Still half asleep, she burrowed herself into a pair of masculine arms, which tightened around her. Hearing a groan, her eyes widened, and she slowly looked over her shoulder. When her gaze fell on a completely relaxed Seshoumaru, fast asleep, she froze. His hand was groping something. She looked down and let out a short scream. She was naked!

Seshoumaru jumped up in bed, startled, and looked around for the intruder. When his wife moaned, he looked at her and raised a brow, "I didn't think you would have any vocal cords left, what after last night."

She shot him a scowl and he leered at her, making her want to smack him. She had slept with him! Oh, God!

"You look guilty, love. Mind telling me what you did?"

Kagome stared at him, using the sheet to cover herself, while he only served to look even more amused.

He stood up and she admired his pert backside for a few seconds, before blushing and turning her face the other side. However, it was too late. He had laready seen her watching him. He smirked and was about to say something when he paused. Was she really that upset?

"Kagome?" He went over to her pulled her into his arms. She turned stiff. Slowly, he released her and stood up. She didn't want to touch him. After all that she had said, she still blamed him, he realized. Bitterly, he turned his back upon her and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that.." That what? That she would love him? That she would hold any form of feelings for him. After all that he had done to her, of course she didn't want his touch.

"Forgive me."

He started walking inot the adjoining bathroom, when she spoke his name.

He turned around to see her studying him in a strange way. She immediately blushed and looked down at her hands, mumbling something. Certain that he had misheard her, he asked, "What?"

She repeated herself, "W-Was it good for you?"

He stared at her dumbfounded, "Are you asking me-?"

She was silent.

He tried again, "So you're not mad that I- that we?"

She shrugged trying to hide her reddeining face, "I-" She cleared her throat, "I didn't know it was possible for me to-" She looked at the sheets awkwardly, fisting and unfisting her hands.

Seshoumaru smiled. It started off as a smile, turned into a smirk, and transformed into a leer. When Kagome looked up at him, her eyes widened and before she could utter, "Uh-oh.", he had pounced on her.

They came downstairs around noon. Shippou and Rin were sitting in the kitchen, bored. Well, Rin was eating a cookie, while Shippu had fallen asleep. When her eyes fell on Kagome, she smiled, shyly and nudged her brother awake. As soon as Shippou saw Kagome, he climbed off his chair, and went to her, his arms raised, and rubbing one eye, sleepily. Climbing onto her lap, he curled up and mumbled, "Missed you, 'Gome," and promptly fell asleep.

Rin came over, and Kagome kissed her forehead, making the little girl blush, and she shyly mumbled, "Good morning Kagome." She sent a small smile in Seshoumaru's direction and put his hand over her head as a greeting.

Kagome looked up at him, and he nearly smiled at her eagerness, "I'll go contact my lawyer." With that he kissed her soundly on the mouth and walked away cheerfully as his wife spluttered and Rin watched with wide eyes.

Shippou grumbled in his sleep and she woke him up. Looking at the two children, she asked, "How would you like to be apart of this family?"

When they both put their arms around her, and Rin let out a choked sob, she took that as a yes.

A.N: Two more chapters left.


	6. Chapter 6

The adoption process had been difficult and stressful for Kagome. For one, social services had to contact the children's mother who, once she realized how wealthy the couple was, demanded money, blackmailing them. However, Seshoumaru breezed past this and after four months, the children now had the name of Taisho attached to them.

Kagome, in the meantime had to undergo surgery. At first she protested, then she got angry, and then finally she curled up in her bed and refused to move. Seshoumaru explained, cajoled and even threatened her. The last part got him a stony silence. Finally, he sat on the bed and asked her why.

Kagome mumbled something.

"I can't hear you."

Finally, she reaised fear drenched eyes, and whispered hoarsely, "I don't like doctors. Not after what they did to me after the accident."

"What did they do?" Seshoumaru asked sharply.

She wouldn't speak and he realized this fear was directed at him, at what he would do and say. Using his powerful arms, he propelled himself to her side and pulled her onto his lap easily. Although, their relationship had improved, Kagome still jumped when somebody touched her so affectionately.

Seshoumaru put his chin on her shoulder, her back to his chest. One large hand was splayed possessively over her flat stomach and the other rested on her lap. "Whether you admit it or not, a part of you blames me for what happened, for the accident, for losing our baby, for abandoning you."

Kagome froze. Before she could say anything, he continued, "I want to protect you. Not because I feel guilty, but because I love you. But it feels that everytime I try, you pull back. I let you, at first, but its been half a year. I won't let you pull back any longer."

He pulled her back more tightly, till her pert bottom was resting on a very private region of his. When she shifted, trying to get free, he groaned and tried to stop her, "Be still, if you don't want me to take advantage of you. _Again_."

Kagome froze and then a reluctant laugh forced itself out of her. After a pause, she swallowed, "I wouldn't mind."

Golden eyes narrowed and before Kagome knew it, she was tossed onto the bed, with her husband looming over her, a strange gleam in his eyes. She gulped.

One hour later, Kagome lay on her back, feeling drowsy and satiated. Seshoumaru rested his head on her stomach and she ran her fingers through his silky strands.

"I was always jealous of your hair."

"Take it."

"It looks better on you."

"I know."

"Arrogance suits you."

Seshoumaru nuzzled her stomach making her giggle, "I have no need to be arrogant. I simply state facts, woman."

Kagome sighed, content. After a few moments of silence, her husband murmured, "Who was Totsatu?"

Kagome stilled and then relaxed. Her eyes studied the movements of the ceiling fan as it circled lazily. "I don't know who he was. Mama introduced him to us after I graduated. He – he used to look at me in this dirty way and it creeped me out."

Seshoumaru growled, menacingly and Kagome smiled softly, "I didn't introduce you to him because he likes to use people. He would have found a way to use you. When I told Mama that we were getting married, he was furious. I mean, they were just dating then, Mama and Totsatu. But he kept trying to convice her that I was too young to be married. I moved out soon after, we moved in together, remember?"

Seshoumaru found it strange that she kept trying to remind him of important moments in their relationship, like she was scared that he might have forgotten. He grumbled against her stomach, "I remember everything, Kagome."

"Oh." She paused and then continued, "He told Mama that I was being a whore. Mama didn't talk to him for a week, but he persuaded her and they got back together. He doted on Souta. He was always bringing him gifts, something or the other. When," She took a breath, "When you left me, I told Mama I was pregnant and Totsatu ordered me to get an abortion and move back in. But, I refused. It was not right, the way he looked at me. I didn't say anything to Mama. She was too in love with him by that time. A month later they got married. Four months later I was in the accident."

Kagome swallowed, as if it was difficult to go on. Seshoumaru gripped her hand, offering her his strength.

"They didn't even come to see me. Not even Souta. I remember waking up briefly. Totsatu was handing one of the doctors some money. They smiled. And later they told me that I couldn't have children."

Seshoumaru's face was a blank mask as he studied her, "Are you saying it was deliberate?"

Silence. One beat. Two beats.

"I don't know. A part of me suspects and, I just don't know. They didn't let me rest. As soon as I regained consciousness, Totsatu showed up. He told me that I had dishonored the family enough and that I was no longer allowed to contact any one of them. Then... then he said that he had a proposition for me. He said he would give me a house, money to spend and I would be a companion for him. If I wanted to act like a whore, I could be one."

She didn't seem to realize that she was crying. Seshoumaru stood up, not bothered by his nakedness. He stalked over to the glass window and stared out. His body was taut with fury. His golden eyes were flashing with unrestrained anger, "I will destroy him."

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Mama loves him."

"Your mother should know better."

"Love is blind, Seshoumaru."

Her voice was soft in its sadness and he turned to look at her. She was watching him from the bed, her eyes shining with tears. He immediately went to her side and gathered her in his arms, "You are her child. She should love you more."

"According to her, I'm a whore. She abandoned me."

Her voice trembled and he held her tightly to him. She held onto those powerful arms and traced the muscles with her fingers. "You love me. You abandoned me too."

Seshoumaru flinched.

"But you came back. You came back for me."

She turned her head to look up at him, and smiled, her eyes shining with love. She leaned backward seeking his mouth and showed him all the love she was feeling. Seshoumaru had never felt this much cherished, this much loved.

Finally breaking away, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, "I'll have the operation."

He just held her close.

One week later, Kagome underwent surgery. When she finally came to, she was greeted by three anxious faces. As soon as her eyes opened, Shippou promptly started bawling. Rin tried to calm him down but he just wailed louder. Seshoumaru deposited him on the bed where he clung to Kagome's neck and sobbed his eyes out. Bewildered, Kagome tried to reassure him. It was when he fell asleep, exhausted, that Kagome gave a one armed hug to Rin and received a fierce, open mouthed kiss from her husband.

"I made it," she whispered, shakily. He just grinned and kissed her so wildly that even Rin made a face.

"As soon as you start walking, we're going to get married so that everyone knows you belong to me."

Kagome smiled at him.

A.N: There. Just one more chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stared at the woman in the mirror. She was pretty, all dolled up. Somehow, that irritated her. This was her wedding. She didn't want to look like this. A knock on the door made her raise her brow. That would be Rin. Wondering why the girl simply didn't enter, she sighed, and grabbed her crutches. Moving carefully, she made her way to the door and opened it to look at a tuxedo clad man.

She gasped, but he simply covered her mouth, entered the room and turned the lock. Eyeing her up and down, he whistled, something which was completely uncharacteristic of her husband.

Kagome growled, "You're not supposed to be in here, Seshoumaru."

He raised a brow, arrogantly, "Why?"

"Becuase it's supposed to be bad luck." His wife hissed and grabbed his arm, glaring at the door suspiciously as if expecting someone to barge in.

"Why are you wearing so much makeup?"

The flat question made her wince, "I tried wiping it off, but it's not coming off. Inuyasha's girlfriend thinks it does something for my face."

"It makes you look like a drag queen."

Instead of getting upset over the crude comment, Kagome gave her husband a curious look, "And just how would you know what a drag queen looks like?"

Seshoumaru frowned, and muttered darkly, "Inuyasha."

"Ah." The raven haired woman nodded in sympathetic understanding and beckoned to him, "Help me wash this gunk off."

"With pleasure."

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome applied a nude shaded lipstick and some dark eye makeup. Turning to Seshoumaru, she awaited a comment. The darkening of his eyes was all the answer she needed. When ten minutes were left for the ceremony to start, she shooed him out, "Inuyasha will be here any moment now and I don't want to hear a lecture from him."

Reluctantly, Seshoumaru left and when two minutes later someone knocked, Kagome walked over with the aid of her crutches and opened the door. Her smile slid off her face as she stared at the woman she hadn't seen for over two years, "M - Mother."

Her mother sounded almost cordial, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome didn't know what to say or do. She simply stood there and muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"You should have told me you were getting married. Now let us in."

"Us?" asked Kagome, blankly.

"Yes. Totsatu and Souta."

The young brother she had left behind had grown in inches but he was wearing a curiously blank expression on his face. Kagome wanted to cry at the sight of him. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. From behind him emerged Totsatu, wearing a distasteful expression, "Your duty was to inform us if you were ever to get married, Kagome. Still doing things behind our back, I see."

The minute Kagome laid eyes in him, the memory came rushing back when he had stood by her bedside and made that proposition to her. Suddenly, all the anger that she had never been able to express, all the pain, the fury, the injustice roared its head and she snarled, "Duty? MY DUTY!?"

Her mother snapped, "Watch your - "

"Stay out of this, Mother!"

Rounding onto her stepfather, she took a step forward, and spoke in a soft but deadly voice, "YOU are not my family. You are a parasite that broke my family apart. You took my mother from me. You took my brother from me. Tell me, do they know?"

Before the man could open his mouth, she whirled around, nearluy stumbling. Her laughter was humorless, hysterical, as she looked at the woman she called mother, "Do you know what you _husband _told me when I was lying in the hospital bed? He told me I could be his personal whore. He would fuck you at home and he would fuck your daughter when he felt like it. But wait - " She said mockingly, "You don't care. Did you ever care, Mother?"

_Crack!_

Kagome touched her cheek and looked at the horrified woman, and smiled, a broken hearted smile, "I loved you. I became your rock after Father died but you just used me. When your daughter needed you most. When I lost _my_ baby, you wanted nothing to do with me. Not once did you come to see me in the hospital. Not once did you wonder what your daughter was going through. I needed my mother, but all I had was myself and the clothes that I had bought for my baby."

Her mother opened her mouth, her face red, and Kagome raised her hand, cutting her off, "You've never raised a hand on me your entire life, you've always belived me but when you 'husband', the man you've known for two years, told you your daughter was a liar, a whore, you immediately believed him. For God's sake woman, you had raised me! I had lived under your roof for twenty three years! I lose my fiance., I lose my baby and you send this man to tell me that I no longer have the right to lean on my family, that I am disowned? This man, this stranger? You think I'm lying, that I'm making all this up?"

She took a deep breath, and spoke quietly, "You believe what you want to believe, but you may be my mother, but he is not my father. And if my father had been watching what you did to me, his heart would have broken."

Her mother choked and stared at the woman in front of her. Crippled, broken, she stared defiantly at her. It was true, all of it. She had abandoned her, but Totsatu would never say that, he would never lie to her.

A voice inside her whispered, 'How do you know that?'

"You always were a whore, throwing yourself at every man you laid eyes on. You deserved what happened to you, girl!"

"Totsatu!" His wife whirled around to gasp at him, horrified. However, it was Souta's reaction that caught Kagome's attention. Totsatu ignored his wife and raised his hand to slap Kagome. However, someone interfered.

Souta stared at his stepfather like he was a stranger, "You said Kagome had abandoned me. And," He tightened his grip on Totsatu's hand, "I know for a fact that my sister _does not_ lie."

Totsatu glared at the teenager, "You don't know what this girl has done, Souta! She spreads her legs for every man. She even threw herself at me, in the hospital, when I went to bring her home. That is why I told her that she had brought dishonor to our family. The fact that she says that I would ever hurt your mother like that is.."

"Is what exactly?"

Inuyasha and Seshoumaru turned around the corner, coming into view. Inuyasha tossed an envelope at Souta who caught it in his hand, deftly, "Why don't you open that, kid? See how many women your stepfather has slept with in these past two years."

The photos were recent, taken after Kagome's confession to Seshoumaru.

"Seshoumaru?"

Kagome looked confused.

Her husband came towards her, and tucked her into his side, "I hired an investigater., I had a feeling there would be a confrontation soon. I like being prepared."

Kagome's mother stared at the photographs and then at her husband. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She staggered and Souta caught her before she could fall, "Mom!"

Her gaze was heartbroken. Totsatu looked furious, and fearful at the same time. Pulling away from her son, she looked at the pictures and then at her daughter. Then turning around, she braced her hand on the wall and walked away, a broken woman.

Kagome knew that her mother had abandoned her once, but she also knew the pain her mother was going through, and no child can bear a mother's pain. She made to move, but Seshoumaru stopped her, frowning, "What are you doing, Kagome?"

She smiled at him, a sad smile, "She's my mother, Seshoumaru, and she needs me right now."

He let her go. Kagome turned to Souta and put her hand on his cheek. He looked so lost and troubled that she touched her nose to his in a childlike gesture, "It'll be okay, little brother. You just get rid of him."

Souta nodded, bravely.

Kagome took a deep breath and made her way slowly in the same direction her mother had gone. She found her in the storage room, alone, sitting on a dusty box. Th elder woman looked blankly at her, "What are you doing here?"

Mindful of her crutches, Kagome sat down next to her, "Comforting my mother."

Her mother stared at her hands, "What mother? I was never a mother to you, Kagome. I abandoned you. Remember that, and go live your life."

Kagome choked between a sob and a laugh, "Ah. But I still love you. You could have thrust a sword through my heart and I don't think I would be able to stop loving you."

"You shouldn't."

Tears were flowing down the woman's cheeks as she stared at her trembling hands. She felt cold. Oh so cold, and alone.

Kagome put her arms around her mother and held onto her, "You made a mistake. You made several mistakes, but somehow I can't bear it if you cry. I never could." She rubbed away the tears from her mother's eyes and cupped her face, gently, her own tears falling, "So stop crying, Mama. You're breaking my heart."

An hour later, the beautiful bride emerged from the doorway on the arms of her brother and her brother-in-law.

The wedding was beautiful, everything was perfect but for Kagome it was like coming home, as she gripped onto her mother's arm and kissed her husband and danced with her two brothers.

A.N: There. Now if each and every one of you does not leave a review, I will be heartbroken. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys had a blast too.


End file.
